Passel Carver
Passel is the island caretaker of Ittle Dew 2 and the brother of Itan Carver. Description Passel is an old, medium-sized man with a decent mustache and bushy eyebrows. He wears a large red coat and has several books stacked on his head like a hat. About Passel is the caretaker of the island that Ittle washes ashore of in Ittle Dew 2. Unlike Itan, Passel discourages Ittle from adventuring and insists there's nothing on the island and urges her to leave. Tippsie quickly commandeers a map from his person however and points out that there is an adventure to be had along with pieces of a raft for the two to collect so they can head home. He then warns them of the danger before poofing away. Potential Spoilers Warning: The ahead have spoilers for Ittle Dew 2. Passel resides in the Grand Library, the 8th dungeon which requires all other raft pieces to be acquired before the player can enter. Various diary entries reveal that Passel was sick and tired of resetting the puzzles whenever an adventure was completed. When Ittle and Tippsie arrive at the final dungeon there is a final boss door boarded up that was intended to be open with a key. A diary entry reveals that Passel sealed it up and destroyed the key, hoping never to have to fight the pair. Ittle eventually breaks a wall that leads to his quarters, surprising him. After the two fight Passel tries to urge Ittle to go away despite her questions about his reclusiveness. he doesn't explain himself, however he drops a Forbidden Key when Ittle senses that he has more treasure on his person. He then poofs, letting the player end the game if they go back to the pond they washed ashore of. After collect all 4 forbidden keys the player can come across diary entries that explain Passel's behavior. This is most likely due to Simulacrum, a robot created by his brother to test the puzzles. She completed them several times, forcing Passel to clean up after her. When he discovered that Sim was creating her own dungeons under his nose Passel decided to disassemble her and stash her shards across secret caves around the island. Appearances Ittle Dew 2 Passel's fight is the most unique in the game. It takes place in Shifting Chambers. The boss fight consists of 3 segments. The first segment involves Passel warping the area to match the theme of the 8 dungeons in the order they were meant to be solved. The player must solve a simple puzzle to deactivate a gate that leaves Passel open for an attack. The whole time he is tossed a projectile every 5 seconds, forcing the player to keep moving as they try to solve the puzzle. Everytime a blow is dealt the area instantly transforms revealing a new puzzle. Passel also leaves behind a blue heart, a pickup that restores 3 HP. After all 8 themes have been solved he switches over to the next segment. The 2nd segment is similar in that the area transforms through the same themes. This time however enemies and even mini-bosses spawn from that particular locale. The player must wipe them out to open the gate and expose Passel for another attack. He no longer throws the projectile but he also no longer drops hearts, forcing the player to heal by picking up enemy drops. Be sure to heal if needed before attacking Passel as the hearts don't carry over to the new area. One other thing to note is that powerups can drop as well, and if the player picks up the thunderbolt that damages all nearby enemies then they may end up striking Passel who will immediately progress to the next theme due to taking damage. Finally the 3rd segment is the battle with Passel himself. He runs around aimlessly before throwing multiple stacks of books in succession that detonate upon landing. He then poofs, spawning to shoot out beams of electricity at the player before giving a hearty laugh, opening him up for attacks. Card City Nights 2 Passel makes a cameo appearance as an NPC. He is referred to as "Geezer" and is a hologram projected by the Lemon AI to challenge the player. He also appears on a legendary card that activates the next played card but delays it by 2 turns. Slap City Passel shows up as a background character in the Slap Ball Stage: Golf Stadium Trivia * There are 2 large portraits in Passel's room, one with his brother in the background and another with him standing alone. This is in reference to Itan leaving to seek out new ventures. An Old Man tucked away in a secret area also reveals Itan's logs that he may have left behind for Passel to listen to inside a tape recorder. Voice Samples Defeated A file:VocPassel_Defeat1-sharedassets31.assets-29.ogg Defeated B file:VocPassel_Defeat2-sharedassets31.assets-23.ogg Hoh A file:VocPassel_Hoh_A-sharedassets31.assets-18.ogg Hoh B file:VocPassel_Hoh_B-sharedassets31.assets-19.ogg Hoh C file:VocPassel_Hoh_C-sharedassets31.assets-25.ogg Huh 1 file:VocPassel_Huh1-sharedassets31.assets-13.ogg Huh 2 file:VocPassel_Huh2-sharedassets31.assets-21.ogg Laser A file:VocPassel_Laser_A-sharedassets31.assets-15.ogg Laser B file:VocPassel_Laser_B-sharedassets31.assets-12.ogg The laugh of this mad man file:VocPassel_LaughMad-sharedassets31.assets-27.ogg Laugh file:VocPassel_Laugh-sharedassets31.assets-14.ogg Multi Book A file:VocPassel_Multibook_A-sharedassets31.assets-17.ogg Multibook B file:VocPassel_Multibook_B-sharedassets31.assets-22.ogg Poof A file:VocPassel_Poof_A-sharedassets31.assets-31.ogg Poof B file:VocPassel_Poof_B-sharedassets31.assets-24.ogg Gallery 1.png passel54.png Passel_Lightning_outline-resources.assets-188.png passel 1.png PpsABFg.png CbMiMaMUEAEDkNB.jpg Grumpy wet pants.gif p11.png p8.png p5.png p3.png p1.png passelpainting-sharedassets30.assets-67.png passel_no_itan_painting-sharedassets31.assets-7.png Passel-resources.assets-97.png Pic 03-resources.assets-508.png Geezer 1-resources.assets-83.png Passel-sharedassets0.assets-161.png Geezer 0-resources.assets-179.png Category:Ittle Dew 2 Character